Seekers An Ancient Friend
by BlazingRex13
Summary: The bears come arcoss a secret valley and meet a new friend.
1. The Hidden Valley

Disclaimer: I don't Toklo, Lusa, Ujurak, and Kallik and I don't own Seekers. They are both owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter 1

Toklo

The hidden valley.

Toklo trudged through the blizzard with his head held low. He couldn't see more then a few bear-lengths ahead of him. He looked back had saw that his friends were having the same problem. Lusa the black bear was covered in snow making her look like a white bear. Kallik the white bear, who usually loved walking in snow, had her head down and ice was covering her face. Toklo looked to his right and saw the grizzly cub Ujurak. His pelt was covered in ice and he was shivering. _We need to find some shelter or we won't make it through this storm. _Toklo thought. He looked around but saw nothing but snow.

They walked for on a few more heartbeats before Toklo found a cave.

"Hey, come and look at this!" he roared over the storm. His companies trudged over to him and walked into the cave. The cave was out of the wind and wide enough for all of them to move around. Toklo huddled in between Lusa a Kallik. He rests his muzzle on his paws and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning the storm had died down and the bears left. Kallik and Lusa were talking behind him and Ujurak was on his left. Toklo looked around for any prey but the only thing he saw was a white dove that flew away as he looked at it.

"Hey Ujurak!" Ujurak turned around and looked at him. "When are we going to find something to eat?" Lusa came up to stand beside them. She looked tried and hungry and she was swaying from side to side.

"I don't know." Ujurak was looking and Lusa with a worried face.

"Wait!" Kallik suddenly barked. Toklo turned and saw she had her nose in the air was sniffing the wind. "I can smell trees. Maybe there will be some prey their?" Toklo nodded

"Lead the way." He said. Kallik lead them up the mountain and when they came to the other side they saw a huge forest.

"Look at all those trees!" Lusa squeaked.

"Yay, maybe there will be some black bears in their. I wonder if the all talk as much as you." Toklo teased.

"Hey!" Lusa barked. She threw a paw full of snow at him and hit him in the head. Toklo huffed with mock anger and ran at her. He knocks her over and laid on top of her.

"Get off me you big lump of brown fur!" came Lusa' muffled voice. Toklo rose and Lusa squeezed out from under him. Ujurak and Kallik were huffing with amusement. They all turned back and looked over the valley.

"I didn't know that there was a valley her" Ujurak said. He shrugged "Are we going to find something to eat." They all walked down the mountain and padded into the forest. Toklo looked around for grizzly territory markings but didn't see any. As the walked Toklo found signs of prey. He saw were a buck scratched his antlers against a sapling, were a squirrel buried it nuts, and plenty bird feathers. But, they didn't find any prey. They best the found was when Lusa found a Blueberry bush. As they ate the berries Toklo looked around. He felt like they were being watched. After the bears ate all the berries they walked on.

"Hey lets take a break." Kallik said. Toklo nodded and him, Kallik, and Ujurak sat down by a tree and rested.

"Well, while you lazy lumps of fur sleep. I'm going to look around." Lusa said. Toklo snorted

"Just don't go too far." He warned. She nodded and padded off. Toklo started to close his eyes when he heard Lusa shriek. He sprang to his paws and ran off after Lusa. He was aware of Kallik and Ujurak pelting after him. He found her in a small clearing.

"What?!" He said. He looked around for another bear or wolves. She nudged and she pointed at a tree. As Toklo look at the tree he saw huge claw markers on the huge oak.


	2. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seekers I do however own Chahata.**

Chapter 2

Kallik

The hunt

Kallik couldn't believe her eyes. On the oak tree wear huge, deep, claw marks. But, something caught her eye. The claws weren't like grizzly claw marks she had seen.

"Ujurak, what bear did this? It wasn't a grizzly or a black bear and I don't think there would be any white bears around here." She whimpered. Ujurak didn't answer her and just kept staring at the markers with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, let's just sit here like startled hares. We need to get out of here." Toklo said gruffly. They all nodded and hurried off. They walk until the sun was above the mountains. They found a clearing and laid down in it. Kallik wanted to keep moving but Lusa had to rest and they needed something to eat. The berries they had earlier weren't enough to help their hunger. She sniffed and a strange smell reached her nostrils. It smelled like a deer but was different.

"Hey, Toklo do you smell that?' she asked. He looked at her and sniffed the air.

"It smells like elk. Come on you guess lets check it out." The got to their paws and padded off in the direction of the smell. The bears came to a meadow and grazing in the meadow was a herd of elk.

"Toklo, do you think we could bring one down?" Ujurak asked. Toklo didn't answer right away and kept looking at the herd.

"If we work together we may be able to take a calf." He huffed. "Ok, here is what we're going to do. Lusa you are going to go hide north of the herd, Ujurak will take the east, Kallik will get the west side, and I will get the south side. When I run out you all charge towards roaring at the top of your lungs and we will isolate a calf if we can." The other bears nodded and got into position. Kallik had to find a piece of dense brush to hide her white pelt. She waited for the signal. Then, Toklo burst from the brush and charged the herd roaring. She pelted out of her cover and saw out of the corner of her eye Ujurak doing the same. As she ran towards the herd the elk looked around in confusion and the just started run in every direction. Suddenly Kallik saw Toklo haring after a calf. She turned and ran after him. Toklo leapt though the air and landed on the calf's back. It let out a startled bleat and crashed to the ground. Kallik ran in and pinned it's torso down. Ujurak and Lusa came and held down its legs. Toklo roared and slashed the calf's throat and it grew still. The bears didn't even start to eat before the felt and heard a thundering sound. They turned and saw the elk herd charging in their direction. Toklo bellow at them up it didn't seem to discourage them.

"Toklo?" Lusa said fear lased her voice.

"Run!" Ujurak bellowed. The bears turned and ran. Kallik ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Just then she had a startled yelp. She looked back and saw Lusa rolling head over paw and saw Toklo pushing Ujurak forward and turning back to help her. She turned to help when she heard a fierce roar. _That wasn't Toklo._ She thought. She looked around and saw a huge bear running across the meadow. Its legs were long and well muscled. Its face was short and wide. Its back had a large hump on its back that rippled when it ran. It ran straight for the herd and Kallik saw it was heading straight of Lusa.


	3. Chahta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seekers I do however own Chahta.**

Chapter 3

Lusa

Chahta

Lusa looked on in terror as the herd came thundering towards her. Suddenly she was heaved to her paws. She looked up and saw a huge brown pelted bear standing over her.

"Come on stone-brain! Don't just stand there run!" it roared. It's was voice was defiantly male. Lusa ran along side the huge bear. But they were soon enclosed by the herd. A hoof caught Lusa in the paw and she stumbled but before she hit the ground the bear grabbed her scruff. It heaved her on its back. "Keep your head down!" it bellowed. Lusa did and the bear turned and tried to make a path through the herd. He swiped a huge paw and knocked an elk over. As it fell the bear leapt over the elk and ran clear of the herd. He stopped at the edge of the meadow and Lusa looked back at the herd and saw that the elk were running through the forest. Lusa slipped of the bears back and land on her paws. The big bear turned and looked at her panting, exposing a black tongue and huge teeth. Lusa felt a stab of fear run down her spine but shock it off. This bear saved her.

"Thanks. I didn't think I would have made it through that." The big bear dipped his head.

"Here come your friends." He rumbled. Lusa turned and saw the others running towards her.

"Lusa! Thank the spirits you're okay." Ujurak said. Toklo nodded and Kallik touched her ear. They all turned to the big brown bear.

"Thank you for helping Lusa." Ujurak said.

"I'm glad I was able to help." The bear said. Ujurak looked at the bear with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"What's your name?" Kallik asked.

"Chahta." He said. Chahta looked at Kallik with wonder. "What are you? I have seen black and brown bears but none looked like you."

"I'm a white bear. We live north on the sea ice." Chahta nodded and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Lusa exclaimed. Chahta looked back. "Do you know were we could shelter for the night?" Lusa didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Well, you could shelter in my cave for the night." Chahta looked up at the sky. "There is a storm coming so we should hurry." They followed Chahta until they came to a cave and they piled in. There was bedding everywhere. Chahta broke some off and left the rest.

"You guys can use that tonight." They nodded and piled onto the bed. It was warm and Lusa liked it more then the cave the slept in last night. It wasn't long before it started to rain like Chahta predicted. Kallik was the first to fall asleep, then Ujurak, then finally Toklo. No matter how hard she tried Lusa couldn't sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Chahta looking at her. Has he saw her looking at him he darted his gaze away. Lusa smiled. She rose from the bedding and padded over to Chahta. She settled down beside him and touched his ear with her nose.

"Thank you for everything." She whispered. Chahta looked back at her and touched his nose with hers. They came together to the point were Lusa was leaning against Chahta. He sighed and fell asleep. Lusa looked at him and then closed her eyes.


	4. Chahta's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seekers I do however own Chahta.**

Chapter 4

Toklo

Chahta's past.

Toklo woke the next morning. As he looked outside the sun was shining and the birds were singing. He looked at his friends and was shocked to discover that Lusa was gone. He sprang to his paws and was about to dash out before a paw rested on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ujurak looking at him. He pointed with his muzzle. Toklo looked and saw Lusa curled up with Chahta and their pelts were touching.

"Why is she over there?" he growled

"Toklo come on don't be cloud-brained. I know you are not blind and you can see just as well as me why she is." Ujurak said. Toklo sighed. He heard rustling and turned and saw Kallik waking up. She looked around and leapt to her paws. Toklo put a paw on her shoulder and pointed at Lusa. Kallik smiled and amusement made her eyes shine. The three bears moved to the cave mouth and looked out at the forest. Toklo heard paw steps and looked back. Lusa and Chahta were padding towards them, their pelt brushing.

"Hi!" Lusa said cheerfully. Toklo snorted and padded up and touched noses with her. Chahta walked away. He pointed north with his paw.

"If you guys head that way you should come to a path that leads through the mountains. It will take a while but when you get to the path follow the path and you will be out of these mountains. But, there are more so please be careful." He directed. Toklo nodded and they gathered up to leave. Toklo's throat tightened when he saw the look of regret Lusa gave Chahta and the sadness in Chahta's eyes. He knew that leaving the big bear would be hard for Lusa.

"Hey Toklo." Kallik whispered. "Do you see how sad Lusa and Chahta look." Toklo nodded.

"I don't want to make Lusa sad but we need to leave." He sighed

"I know. But, maybe Chahta could go with us?" Kallik asked.

"I think that would be a great idea." Ujurak said padding up to join in the conversation.

"Maybe, but only if Chahta agrees." They padded up to where Lusa and Chahta were talking.

"Goodbye." Chahta murmured.

"Goodbye." Lusa whispered sadness heavy in her voice. They pressed their head together.

"Lusa, Chahta." Toklo barked. They looked up at him. "We have been thinking and we were wondering if Chahta wanted to come along with us." Lusa looked up at Chahta with a delighted face. Chahta looked at Toklo in surprise.

"I...I don't know what to say Toklo. Are you guys all okay with this?" Kallik and Ujurak nodded along with Toklo. "Okay I'll go." Toklo smiled.

"Chahta!" Lusa shouted and leapt at him and she knocked him over. Chahta landed on his back and laughed. He touched his nose with Lusa's and she let him get up. The bears started off.

It wasn't long before they were hungry. Toklo looked back at the others. Kallik and Ujurak were padding next to each other and Lusa and Chahta were walking beside them. Toklo was suddenly aware of how small everyone looked next Chahta even Kallik when she was bigger the he was. He also wondered why little Lusa loved the big bear so much.

"Hey Chahta." Toklo barked. Chahta hurried to his side. "Do you know if there is any prey anywhere nearby?" Chahta sniffed the air. His eyes brightened.

"Ya, there is a creek nearby and usually there is a lot of food by it." Everyone followed Chahta to the stream he mentioned. Toklo quickly saw the he was right. He saw berry bushes everywhere and saw that salmon where in the river. Toklo padded up to the river along with Ujurak and Kallik to try and catch one. Toklo saw Chahta jumped across the river and Lusa followed him. He watched them until he saw what Chahta was going to do. On that side of the stream was an apple tree ripe with apples. Lusa looked at the apples with a delighted face. She raced up the tree fast as a squirrel and disappeared in the leaves. Chahta looked up at the tree when suddenly an apple fell at hit him on the head. He bellowed in surprise and Toklo heard Lusa laughing.

"Think that was funny do you?!" Chahta growled.

"Ya, I did." came Lusa's voice from the tree. Chahta smiled and rose onto his hind legs and press his forepaws against the tree. He pushed and tree shook and leaves floated down. He heard Lusa yelp and saw Chahta go back to all fours. He turned to the apple that hit him when suddenly Lusa dropped from the tree and landed on his back. Chahta yelped and his legs buckled. He and Lusa laughed. Toklo snorted happily and turned back to the stream. He waited until he saw a flash of silver and he drove his paw into the water. He was satisfied with the feel of flesh in between his claws. He lifted his out of the water and places it in the pile Kallik and Ujurak started. It wasn't long before the pile was big enough for Toklo be satisfied. Every bear came and grabbed a fish. Toklo and Ujurak ate together, Kallik ate by herself, Lusa and Chahta ate together. Lusa slowly ate her fish while Chahta grabbed the fish and swallowed it whole. Toklo thought about a question that had been bothering him since they met Chahta.

"Chahta, what kind of bear are you? You aren't a brown bear." He asked. Chahta looked up from his third fish. He bites it in half and ate it before he lifts his head.

"I'm a short-faced bear." He said. He turned back to his fish and ate the other half.

"A short-faced bear? I have never heard of them." Ujurak said.

"That's because we were are before black, white, and grizzlies. We get our name from our short muzzles. We are the most ancient kind of bears in this land." Suddenly his voice grew heavy with sadness. "But then, the flat-faces came. They hunted us, attack our dens, and stole our prey. All this happened before I was born, but when I was born my family was the last short-faced bears left. The other bears had died along. They lived along side a group of people we called the Choctaw. They respected them and never stole from or attacked us. We bears never attack them. But, it all changed when a group of different flat- faces came and attack both us and the Choctaw. The bears fought and killed a lot of them but they had many death sticks and we just couldn't fight them off. The flat-faces killed all the Choctaw and hunted us. When I was born we were almost gone and the flat-faces were still hunting us. My mother was the only other short-faced bear I have seen. She died the winter after I was born. Killed by a flat-face hunter." Chahta looked down at his paws. Toklo wasn't sure but he thought that Chahta was crying. He rose to his feet and walked off into the forest. Toklo looked at Lusa with a guilty look. Lusa got to her paws and padded after Chahta calling his name.


	5. Worried friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seekers I do however own Chahta.**

Chapter 5

Lusa

Worried friend

She hurried after Chahta. Her heart still ached after hearing his story. _How sad. To be the last one of your kind. He must have been so happy when we came. _She thought. She found him sitting behind a fallen tree with his head on his paws. Lusa climbed over the tree and lay down beside him. She didn't say anything. Suddenly Chahta lifted his head. He turned and looked at her and smiled. He touched her ear with his muzzle and wrapped a huge paw around her. Lusa huddled closer to him.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked. Chahta sighed.

"Ya. I just never told anyone about my history because I had no one to talk to. I didn't realize I was so alone." He squeezed Lusa then rose to his paws. They walked back to the others. When Toklo saw Chahta he rose to his paws and opened his mouth to apologize. Chahta raised a paw to silence him.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you." Chahta said. He looked at the stream and then smiled. He jump into the river and splashed everyone. Kallik yelp and jumped back. Chahta laughed. They all looked at one another the shouted "Get him." Chahta stopped laughing and his eyes widened. He jumped out of the water and dashed in the direction of the meadow. They all hared after him. When they reached the meadow it was quickly apparent that when it came to run in open space not one of them could match Chahta. He even out ran Kallik. When they all stood panting he trotted up to them and laughed. He didn't even seem tired.

"How can you not be tired?" Lusa asked. Chahta shrugged.

"My mom told that each bear was given a different gift by Simmus. Brown bears can fish and dig well, black bears are the best climbers, and white bears can walk on ice and disappear into the snow and ice. We short-faced bears have long strong legs that allow us to run fast for a long time."

"Simmus. Who's Simmus?" Kallik asked.

"He is the ancestor of the short-faced bears. You can see him in the sky every night for he is the brightest star in the sky.

"Oh, you mean the Pathway Star." Ujurak said. Chahta looked at him with a confused face then shook his head. He suddenly stopped and pricked his ears. Lusa lifted her nose but smelled nothing. She looked at Chahta and saw he was standing on his hind legs.

"What is it?" Toklo asked

"Wolves." Chahta growled.


	6. The Pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seekers I do however own Chahta.**

Chapter 6

Kallik

The pack.

Kallik gasp and turned to run.

"Kallik don't." Chahta ordered. "They're all around us." As he said that grey shaggy head appeared from the forest. Lusa yelp and ran to the others. Toklo had stepped in front of Ujurak and Kallik moved to the other side. Lusa came in and hid between her and Toklo. Chahta stood before the wolves and growled. The wolves stiffened. One wolf charged Chahta and jumped on his back.

"Chahta!" Lusa shrieked. Chahta roared and shook the wolf off. As it hit the ground Chahta's huge paw came down on its neck and Kallik heard the loud crack of bone as the wolf's neck broke. Chahta turned to the other wolves and bellowed. They turned tail and ran. Toklo and Kallik relaxed.

"Nice job Chahta." Toklo said and he actually sounded impressed. Chahta nodded and roared to the sky. The valley echoed with his cry and spooked birds took flight. He looked around.

"Come we need to get moving." He ordered. They nodded and Toklo took the lead. Kallik followed behind him with Ujurak on her right and Lusa on her left. Chahta took the rear.

They walked until it was dark and they settled under a pine tree to sleep. It quickly got cold. Ujurak and Lusa started to shiver. Chahta looked at them with a worried face. Kallik shared his concern. Toklo, Chahta, and she had thicker pelt and it kept them warm but Lusa and Ujurak didn't have that. Chahta rose to his paws.

"Kallik come on we need to find something I know that will keep them warm." He said.

"No, Chahta we're fine." Lusa said through clacking teeth. Chahta huffed and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. The two bears walked off into the forest. Kallik kept on glancing at Chahta. She finally gathered her courage.

"I can't believe Lusa found a mate this quickly." She said. Chahta looked at her with surprise. He huffed with amusement.

"Trust me I am as surprised as you. I can't believe she choose Me." He said. Suddenly he stopped and Kallik looked back at him.

"Kallik I don't know if I can be the bear Lusa wants me to be." He said. "I'm a big, clumsy, bear who is the last of his kind. I don't if it's right for me to be mates with Lusa." Kallik looked at him with empathy.

"Just be yourself. If she truly does love you then she will be able to look past all that and see the bear you are inside." She said calmly. Chahta sighed.

"You're right." He barked. We walked up to her and shoved her with his shoulder. The blow almost knocked her over. She looked at him with mock anger. He laughed. They walk until the came across a large pine tree. Chahta reared onto his hind legs and tore a branch down. Kallik did them and soon they had a large pile of branches. They each grabbed as much as they could carry and headed back to the others. They put the branches on top of Lusa and Ujurak and soon the both stopped shivering.

"I'll keep first watch." Chahta said. They were all too tired to object. Kallik closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
